


Memory of a dream

by ZxshadowxZ



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

O’ King who would become as eternal as the sea, the land, and the very stars above, tell me, would that truly satisfy you?

O’ King who thought himself above the tears we no longer know, are we more for discarding such pain?

O’ King, ideals and wishes of grandeur spew from your tongue, but what do you dream of?

O’ King, you who claim to be among the strong, do you feel our transient crown’s weight? or is this my burden alone to bear?

O’ King, can we suffer today?

O’ king, can we cry today?

O’ King, when did you come to be? When did I become a spectator?

O’ King, this is enough, let us return to our dream, regrets have no place in our broken soul


	2. Chapter 2

You truly are a fool

O’King...no, you aren’t fitting for that title anymore, are you? I suppose you are little more then a shadow now, un deserving of such a grand epithet.

How many names did they give you? More then any human deserves, We couldn’t even begin to count them all...did it go to your head? The ego? The foolishly misplaced  pride?

But where did that pride bring you? 

Surely you can feel it? In the  depths of your heart....that sin, your  greatest sin, will  never be forgiven, it a corruption you will carry with you until the day the stars themselves die....as you deserve.

O’Shadow, may the fire of regret never die, may they burn you, may they devour you, words meant for comfort shall decay into the vilest bile within our broken soul for we deserve nothing less for our betrayal.


End file.
